


All That Matters

by Softboyshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboyshawn/pseuds/Softboyshawn
Summary: Summary: Shawn is a prince looking for his princess. What happens when he falls for you, the assistant to a Lady he’s meant to be courting ?





	All That Matters

The streets of Port Neruda pass by in a blur. Homes start looking the same, shops, everything about this small town blends together because you’ve been in the car for so long. Your brain is going numb. Beside you is your boss, Katrina the duchess to be of West Highland. You’re on the way to meet Shawn, the prince of the entire Eldin region, and as her assistant, you’re forced to tag along.

Shawn is meant to find a wife within his twentieth year, and being much of a home body, he hasn’t found one. So his parents sent out word that he would like to meet with any eligible of age ladies of nobility within the region. Supposedly he’d already been through three women, none of which seemed to have anything to say about him besides the fact that he was not very prince like. Whatever that meant.

In the approaching horizon you can see the castle, an elegant sprawling stone and brick establishment. The driver turns on to the long bridge over a huge ravine that connected it to the town. It looks like something from a fairytale and you can’t say you’ve seen anything quite like it. The ride on the bridge is quick, though anxiety inducing when you see a few crumbled bricks on the side, and in no time you’re driving through a security gate and into a huge circular courtyard. Standing by the huge wood double doors is an older couple with smiles on their faces. The King and Queen of Eldin

“I already love this place,” Kat says with a grin. “I can’t wait to live here.”

You roll your eyes but nod attentively. She really thinks Shawn is going to like her. She was so boring, so dry, it was hard to like her at all. A brick wall had more personality. Oh look, there’s one now. Covered in ivy, blossoming flowers, yep that wall has much more personality than Kat. She was a cookie cutter, never done anything bad, had her whole life handed to her on a silver platter, daughter of a nobleman. Everyday you wonder why you remain her assistant and then you remember your bills.

“Welcome Lady Kat,” the Queen says excitedly greeting Kat as she gets out of the car first. Kat returns the greeting with the same enthusiasm and air kisses. Awful friendly for a woman she just met. Kiss ass if you did say so, but nothing new with Kat.

“Shawn will be here momentarily. He was out in the courtyard for some fresh air,” The King says with a soft smile. If Shawn looked anything like his father, he would be quite handsome. Kat was lucky.

“We’re so happy you could make it. How was your drive? Surely you must be tired.”

You tune out The Queen and Kat as the double doors open and a tall young man with dark hair steps out, closing it softly behind him. He is covered in mud from the knees down and wearing rain boots with bits of hay stuck to them. His flannel shirt is rolled at the sleeves and open to reveal a black tank top underneath. He’s so gorgeous, you can’t help but take in his shy smile he casts toward you as he steps towards The King. You’re sure he’s a stable hand come to tell the king that Shawn would be late or something.

“Shawn, you made it just in time. Lady Kat just arrived,” The King says, gesturing to you and Kat.

Your jaw drops and you’re sure that you are making an awful gaping fish face as you down right gawk at the man before you. What prince showed up to meet a lady of nobility dressed like he just finished shoveling shit in a horrible stall? You stifle a laugh, you really can’t help yourself, it’s just hilarious. If this was who Shawn was for his first impression, there was no way Kat was going to be of any interest to him.

“Something wrong?” The Queen asks you, and you shake your head, wiping the smile off your face, quite literally.

“No Your Highness, I-I was just thinking of how much Shawn is going to love Kat when they get to know each other. I can’t wait, “ you smile falsely, eyes making contact with Shawn’s. He gives a coy smile, as if he knew you were being a sarcastic twit. He was something else.

“Lady Kat, it’s so nice to meet you,” Shawn says, sauntering over to her. He puts a hand out and Kat politely declines, saying his hand was quite dirty and she didn’t want to get anything on her white blouse by touching it if she accidentally got dirt on her hands.

“And you,” Shawn smiles bigger, holding his hand out and you take it, giving him your name and he repeats it with a cheeky tilt of his lips. He was going to be trouble.

“Let’s get inside, lunch should be ready by now. The driver knows where to take the bags,” The Queen says, urging everyone into the doors The King has opened.

You trail behind a bit, taking the door and letting the king walk in with Shawn as you close it behind yourself.You follow close as not to get lost and you can hear The King as he leans over to Shawn and whispers, “For goodness sake, you couldn’t have changed?”

“Nope. She needs to know what she’s getting into.”

The King sighs and shakes his head and Shawn looks back at you, giving a little wink. He grins as you flush and look away. Was he…was he seriously flirting with you?

_____

Getting Kat settled was like pulling teeth. She insisted her room have more blankets and that it was drafty, despite being in there for maybe ten minutes. She complained about the pillows, asking for feather filled ones instead. Her dresser was too small, the mirror was too big, her window wasn’t facing the courtyard. You name it and she bitched about it. You did your best to fix every problem, working with a housekeeper to solve most of them. Finally when Kat seemed to be happy, you head to your room.

The housekeeper told you it was the last door on the left next to the double doors at the end of the hall. You push your hair out of your face and sigh, at least you were far away from Kat. Thank God. If you’d had to share a room, you might have killed her.

“Stressed?” A voice asks as you pass the pillar that connected a staircase to the main floor. You glance back and see Shawn leaning against the pillar. He’s cleaned up, no mud, just dark sweatpants and a grey t-shirt, no shoes.

“No, of course not,” you lie with a trained smile.

Shawn pushes off the pillar and walks over to you, arms crossed as he looks you over. “You shouldn’t lie to a prince, y'know?”

“Lie?”

“Yes. Lie. Your jaw is clenched, your shoulders are tight, eyes tired, hair a mess. You’ve been running around doting on Kat non stop since lunch ended. You’re stressed.”

You look away and smooth your hair back. He was reading you like a book and you aren’t sure if it’s annoying or kind of attractive. “So what? I’m a little stressed, it happens.”

“Is she usually so…like that?”

“She’s just Kat.”

“So that’s a yes. Great,” Shawn chuckles, shaking his head. “Oh it’s gonna be a fun month.”

You smile sarcastically. “Loads of fun.”

Shawn looks you over and smirks. “What’re you doing right now?”

You look over at your door and point at it. “I’m going to my room? I wanna relax for a while.”

“That’s your room?” Shawn asks, pointing to the door your were very clearly showing him. “Damn, I thought for sure Kat would be in there.”

“Why?”

“Because this,” he strides over and pushes open the double doors beside yours. “is my bedroom.”

“Oh, well, I’m sure the driver probably made a mistake with the bags then. I could go tell Kat if you-”

“No, no I do not want to be that close every night. She strikes me as a needy sleeper and I get loud sometimes.”

You blink in shock at his words. Get loud? What on Earth did that mean? “Um, okay.” You mutter awkwardly as you push in your bedroom door.

“Oh god, no, not like that! I sometimes play games online and I get excited and a little loud. God, no, not /that/ kind of loud.”

You chuckle nervously, a pink blush staining your cheeks. “No, I get it. It’s no big deal, I sleep pretty heavy so no need to worry about keeping me up.”

Shawn rubs his neck nervously and nods. There a moment of awkward silence before you start sliding into your room and Shawn puts his hand over the door frame, so the door won’t close when you get past it. “A little later I’m going to go to the hot tub and relax, it’s really good stress relief. If you want to come that’d be cool.”

Already he was out right flirting with you. Oh boy did he want trouble. He needed to remember who he was supposed to be interested in, and it’s not you. “Well, I don’t know if that’s really appropriate.”

“Sitting in a hot tub is inappropriate?”

“Well no but…you inviting me and not Kat…it seems some sort of way.”

Shawn crosses his arms and grins, looking away for a moment while wandering into his room before turning to look at you. “I’m that see through?”

“Like a window.”

“Mmm good to know. See you later then?” He says and closes his bedroom doors with a smirk.

You slide into your room and run a hand through your hair. Holy shit. A prince was hitting on you while your noble, duchess to be, boss, was just down the hall. What was this? Opposite day?

_____

Curiosity gets the best of you. Ten minutes after you hear Shawn’s bedroom door close, you get up and grab your foldable tour map of the castle that the housekeeper gave you. Sure enough the pool and jacuzzi are marked on it. A little wandering around later and you turn into an open doorway to find Shawn sitting in a hot tub recessed into the floor.

“I was sure you weren’t going to come down here,” he laughs and sits up straight, showing off a very toned chest. “And you didn’t bring Kat?”

“No, and I only came because I was curious.”

“Curious about me?”

“About the hot tub.”

Shawn laughs and rests his arms up on the edge of the tub as you roll up your pajama pants and sit on the edge opposite him and put only your legs in. “So how long have you worked for Kat?”

“A few years. She’s not that bad, I know that she seemed a little stuck up at lunch, but I promise she’s just trying to impress you.”

“Right…but she isn’t going to want to do the things I like. I can already tell she’s never cleaned out a horse stall in her life. I’d bet she hasn’t cleaned a bathroom or her own bedroom before either.”

You snort, looking away as you give a little chuckle. “You would be right. But just because she doesn’t like all the same things doesn’t mean she won’t be a good match. Opposites attract.” You were just lying to yourself now. Shawn would make her miserable, and she would probably drive him insane. But you have to hype her up, make her not seem like an annoying twit because Shawn needed to be interested in her. Not you.

“Uh huh. Right. I’m not looking for an opposite, I’m looking for someone that can be my best friend and lover. I just don’t think Kat is really suited for that.”

You kick your feet in the hot water, sighing because he was right and he knew Kat wasn’t going to work out no matter how okay you made her seem. The truth was there, he experienced Kat in all her stuck up yet bland glory while at lunch today. It wasn’t going to get any better. The whole trip was beginning to feel like a waste. “Why keep her here then? Just send her home if you know it’s not going to work out.”

“But if I send her home, then you go with her. Just because I don’t think she will work out doesn’t mean I don’t have other options.”

“I’m not an option,” you mutter as you get up and push your pants legs down. “I will never be an option. Goodnight your highness.” With that you walk out of the room and back to your bedroom. Shawn was not allowed to have any affiliation with you. If Kat found out then she would skin you alive and then fire you. Shawn was pretty much her dream guy and her only chance at becoming the royal that she so badly felt she deserved to be. As awful as she was, you couldn’t bring yourself to ruin her happiness.   
_____

Shawn is relentlessly flirty for the next week. Light touches, secret smiles, banter at meals. He’s low key enough his parents think he’s being polite but you know better, and you sometimes find yourself encouraging him. He manages to entertain Kat as best as he can but things go exactly how you figured they would. Shawn fakes interest in Kat. Kat is extra annoying but polite. It’s like watching a trainwreck before your very eyes. You’re sure you’ll be packing your bags in less than a few weeks.

Two nights you stay up late, listening to Shawn play some game online. He really wasn’t joking when he said he got loud. The third night, you can’t take it anymore. It had been a particularly bad day for Kat -her shoes got grass stains- and you had to listen to her screeching and crying for over an hour. So Shawn was getting on your last nerve.

You throw your blankets off and go and pound on his door. He opens it with a headset on and controller in hand. “You are being really really loud. You’re keeping me and half of Eldin awake with that shouting.”

Shawn smiles sheepishly. “I warned you.”

You narrow your eyes. “What are you playing anyways?”

“Battlegrounds. You wanna come in?”

You look back down the hall and into his room. Kat was asleep for sure and no one would know if you went in to watch him play a game. It wasn’t like you were that tired anyways. “Yeah, sure, but no flirting.”

“No promises,” he grins, opening the door enough for you to slip in.

His room is huge, probably twice the size of yours. There’s everything from movie posters, tapestries, and awards on the walls. It’s clean, picked up and fairly organized. It smells nice, like his cologne and fresh laundry. Shawn walks over to a two seat sofa and drops down, kicking the foot feet up and talking into his mic as he resumed his game.

You circle around and sit next to him, watching his character run across some abandoned town in search of weapons. You sit in silence and watch, interested as he avoids other players and makes his way to the goal area. Occasionally you ask questions and he is more than happy to explain.

After maybe an hour you start to fall asleep, eyes drooping, head nodding to the side. You only realize you’ve fallen asleep when you wake up on the couch with the morning light pouring in the window and a blanket tucked around you.

“Shit, shit fuck.” You get up, glancing at the bed where Shawn is sprawled out shirtless in a pair of sleep pants. Oh god he looked delicious, pants slung low, hips muscles dipping into a v, a dark happy trail peeking out of the waistband and up to his navel. The sight of him made you ache. You were screwed.

“Mmmm?” Shawn groans, stretching and making his pants slip dangerously lower. “You awake?”

“Yes and I’m leaving. You shouldn’t have let me sleep in here,” you huff, heading to the door.

Shawn sits up and runs a hand through his messy hair. “But you were so cute, I couldn’t bring myself to bother you.”

“Ugh, Shawn you have to stop.”

“Why?” He asks, standing and walking over. He towers over you, crossing his arms over his chest and showing off just how toned they were. “I’m not allowed to flirt with a girl I’m interested in, who I know is interested in me too?”

“You don’t know shit.”

“Such language in front of a prince,” he smirks and you are about ready to smack him.

“Excuse me, your highness, I seem to have forgotten my place. But I wouldn’t be the only one, would I?” You snap, looking him over accusingly before you open the door, closing it as you step out.

The door to Kat’s room opens and you feel your stomach sink. Quickly you grab your door handle and open and close it quickly, as if you’d just come out of your own room.

Kat pays you no mind as she walks past you and knocks on Shawn’s door. At this point you’re sweating bullets, panicking that she is somehow going to know you were in his room.

Shawn opens the door and his face falls as he sees it’s Kat and not you. “Good morning Lady Kat.”

“Good morning,” Kat giggles. Ew. “I was wondering if you’d like to join me for a private breakfast?”

Shawn glances at you and then to Kat. “Uh sure, I’m starving. I’ll meet you downstairs?”

“Perfect!” Kat giggles again and turns back to her room.

Shawn looks to you before closing his door and you mouth the words “have fun” followed by a shit eating grin. Shawn rolls his eyes and closes the door. You can hear his groaning yell of frustration. Serves him right.

_____

It’s a Thursday, twelve days into your arrival, and Shawn has Kat out in the riding arena. She hates large animals, particularly horses and you can’t help but chuckle from your place on the fence as Shawn tries to get her close enough to even pet the horse he’s brought out for her. It’s a gorgeous horse, a cream colored mare with a long brown mane and tail. It is just calmly standing there nibbling some hay and Kat is squealing like a terrified child.

“Kat!” You call out and she looks over, eyes wide. “Do you want me to try it first? I promise I’ll let you know if it’s safe or not.”

“Yes! Yes yes yes! You go first, I’ll wait here!” Kat says, looking at Shawn and then to you. “Will you help her first?”

Shawn raises his eyebrows and looks to you, jerking his head, indicating that you should come over. You jump down and walk over to where he is standing beside the horse. “So you wanna go first?”

“Yep.”

“As you wish,” Shawn grins and grabs your waist, helping you up onto the horse. He hauls himself up behind you and holds your sides. “What you thought I would let you ride a horse you’ve never met on your own?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Grab the reins.” You do as he instructs and he kicks his feets against the horses sides, causing her to start a slow trot away from Kat. “Pull left or right to have her turn and pull back for her to slow down.”

You tug left and the horse lists to the left with the curve of the arena. “This is nice. She’s well behaved, what’s her name?”

“Verde, like green in Spanish. She used to beg the groundskeepers for the grass clippings when she was a little foal and then roll in them when she got them. So I named her Verde.”

“It’s pretty.”

“Mmhmm.” Shawn hold on to your waist tightens and he kicks softly, speeding Verde up a little. You hold onto the front of the saddle and Shawn chuckles. “I gotcha, don’t worry sweetheart.”

You flush at the nickname and how naturally it rolls off his tongue, but more so because of how much you liked it. “We should get back to Kat,” you mumble, eyes trained on the back of Verde’s head.

“I don’t think I want to go back just yet. We just escaped her, let’s have some fun.” Shawn grabs the reins and turns Verde toward the open corral gate, signalling her to speed up into a run. “Hold on!” Shawn laughs and you grab the saddle with one hand and his arm with the other.

“Shawn! We can’t just leave Kat! Ohmygod please slow down!”

Shawn cackles, leading you into the open field beyond the castle grounds. “Live a little! I know you’re loving this!”

You can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of you because he was absolutely right. The air is so crisp and clear, the grass is greener than you’ve ever seen. Eldin was more beautiful than anywhere you’d been before. You were loving how it felt to be free of Kat, to be riding a horse into the most serene place you’d ever seen and accompanied by a prince nonetheless.   
Shawn drops the reins and wraps his arms around your waist, holding you as Verde comes to a slow trot along a cliff side that overlooked the sea hundreds of feet below. “So tell me, is the only reason you shrug off my flirting because of Kat?”

“Yeah, I mean she’s my boss. She’s a Lady and I’m her assistant. You shouldn’t be interested in me.”

“But I am interested in you. You’re everything that Kat isn’t. You’re funny and sassy, soft and caring. Don’t forget patient, and on top of all that you’re so beautiful.” He squeezes you tightly and you put your hands over his on your hips.

“Kat would kill me.”

“I don’t care what Kat wants or thinks. I want to know what you want.”

You shake your head. You keep your head down, feeling tears burn your eyes. What you want didn’t matter. Shawn would marry a Lady and not an assistant. His parents would never approve. Besides, who wants the stress of being a queen one day? Not you. “I want to go back,” you mutter, struggling to keep your voice level.

Shawn says nothing as he wraps his arm around your waist and gets Verde going back to the castle. In a matter of minutes he’s guiding Verde into the corral and you’re sliding off, falling on your knees and getting up quickly. You wipe your eyes with the back of your hands and walk towards the stables.

“What happened? Why did you take off and leave me?!” Kat yells as she walks as close as she’ll get to the horse.

“Verde just took off, it’s been a while since she’s been out,” Shawn lies and leads Verde toward the stables. “You won’t be able to ride her today.”

“Good. I didn’t want to. I’m going back inside,” Kat huffs and heads for the castle.

Shawn leads Verde into a stall and takes her saddle off and unhooks her bridle. You watch from the stall you’ve sat down in and Shawn turns to look at you when he hears a sniff and realizes you’re still in there.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks softly, kneeling beside you in the hay. “Did I say something wrong? Did you get hurt?”

“No, god, you don’t get it do you? You’re so thick.”

“Get what?”

You wipe your nose on your sleeve and let out a laugh of disbelief. “I’m an assistant. Kat is a Lady. You’re supposed to marry a Lady. I’m not meant to be a queen someday, your parents would never approve of me.”

Shawn smiles and shakes his head, sitting back into the hay and stretching his legs out. “So that’s what this is about. You don’t think you’re good enough because you’re not noble, and you think my parents would object.” He lets out a breathy laugh, running his hand through his hair. “My parents don’t care who I marry, as long as I’m happy. I’ve only been courting Lady’s because that’s who they’ve picked out for me. I don’t believe in the whole nobility must marry nobility thing. I think when the time is right, I will meet the right person, and look, I met you.”

You sniff, staring in disbelief. “You’re crazy.”

“I’m not, I just know when I feel something real. Tell me you don’t like me, and that you don’t feel something when we’re close, and I’ll stop flirting and everything.”

“I…I-”

“Forget Kat. Remove her from the picture, it’s just you and me. That’s what matters. Kat doesn’t matter.”

“I like you. I really do,” you smile, wiping your eyes. “I really really like you.”

“Come here,” Shawn says, opening his arms. You crawl over to him and kneel between his legs, wrapping your arms around him. “I’d really like to date you, if that’s okay.”

You nod into his shoulder. “I really want to date you too.”

Shawn rubs your back, holding your head against him as he leans his forehead against you. “We’ll send Kat home, there’s no use in dragging this out any longer.”  
______

Shawn announces to his parents that he’s ready to make a decision and that he would like Kat to go home while he weighs his options. His parents are stunned, but respect his need for time to decide.

However Kat isn’t going home quite yet. No. The Harvest Ball is happening and she would die if she didn’t get to attend. So for another few days, Shawn continues to put up with Kat while seeing you any time he can, which isn’t often with Kat around. That is until he decides to go into town while Kat is busy getting hair and nails done for the Ball when you just so happen to be in town shopping for some last minute accessories.

You’re standing in a shop, looking at some bracelets on display when a set of hands cover your eyes from behind. Your gut reaction is to elbow this person but something tells you not to.

“Get off me or I will scream.”

“Don’t be a buzzkill sweetheart,” Shawn laughs, dropping his hands.

You spin around and smack his chest. He looks good, wearing a faded blue ball cap and his usual jeans with a flannel over a tee. He looks like such a boyfriend. “You scared the shit out of me. Aren’t you supposed to be in a fitting right now?”

“Nah,” he shrugs, grabbing a bracelet and holding it over your wrist. “The ladies know my measurements. I’m not worried.”

You glance around the shop and notice that nobody seems concerned that the prince is there. “Aren’t you worried about being noticed?”

“Not really. I come into town all the time. Most people don’t recognize me when I’m not all dressed up in a suit or formal wear. It’s kind of nice.”

“Or maybe nobody says anything.”

Shawn grabs your hand and leads you out of the shop. “I bet you we could walk hand in hand all the way down this busy street and not a single person will recognize me.”

“No! Shawn that’s so risky, we can’t!”

“How about this then,” he says and slots himself behind you, arms around your waist. “This way I can hide my face.” He tucks his face into your neck and makes an omnomnom noise and you giggle at his antics.

“Stoppppp, you’re going to get us in so much trouble.” You reach for his head and thread your fingers into his hair, tugging a bit to pull him off of you.

Shawn lets out a soft moan and your heart races. Did he really need to do that? “If you keep that up then we’re going back to the castle asap.”

“Oh don’t even start,” you giggle and he releases his hold on you, opting for your hand instead. “We should go back though, it’s getting late in the afternoon. I should make sure Kat doesn’t need me, but I’m sure she will.”  
“But I want to spend a little more time with you before I have to deal with Kat at the ball,” Shawn pouts, lip out and eyes big. He was a goofball. A really cute, adorable and sexy goofball. Ugh. You can’t resist.

“Fine. A little longer, that’s it.”

Shawn lights up and threads his fingers between yours. You try to push the butterflies down in your stomach but it’s no use. Being like this with him felt normal and for a little while you let yourself forget about Kat, and Shawn’s title. You just let yourself be happy with a handsome guy in a marketplace.

____

The Harvest Ball is apparently the event of the season and a tradition to kick off the holidays, yet you’d never heard of it. There are far more people than you imagined attending and it’s a bit overwhelming. You can feel your chest tighten, familiar anxiety sinking in. When you arrive in the ballroom, late because you had to help Kat get ready before you could even think about getting dressed yourself, you find Shawn is dancing with Kat. No surprise. He had to keep up appearances. Still, you feel a little twinge of jealousy in your stomach. You may be an anxious wreck but you desperately wanted to see Shawn in all his princely glory.

A tall older gentleman, Lord Jacobs, invites you to dance as you approach the bar for a drink. Not to be rude, you accept, forgoing the drink for now, but wishing you hadn’t. Nerves were getting the best of you. None the less, sweaty palms or not, Lord Jacobs is all smiles as he whisks you around the dancefloor, feet careful not to step on yours. You pass Shawn and he nods toward you, you nod back.

“Trade partners for a bit, Uncle?” Shawn laughs as he dances with Kat in a circle around the two of you.

“Of course! The lovely Lady Kat deserves a real dance partner!” Lord Jacobs laughs, winking at Shawn who just laughs off his joke.

You take Shawn’s hand and his other goes to your waist. You sway along to the band playing a slow ballad and it’s like a dream. He looks so good, hairstyle in an artful mess, suit jet black with a pale pink undershirt. He looked like a real prince.

“You look outstanding,” Shawn whispers, leaning in close. “I never thought green would look so good on anyone.”

You blush and smile. “I was hoping to impress Verde, don’t you know? She might want a nibble on it though.”

Shawn grins, a laugh bubbling out of him as he ducks his head to hide his laughter. “You’re funny, I’ll give you that.”

“I try, but not really. You look amazing too, like a real prince.”

“I have a secret, don’t you know? I am a real prince,” Shawn jokes and you shake your head at his silliness.

You waltz around a bit longer and you notice that people seem to be staring at the two of you. Maybe it just seems like that but it makes your skin crawl. Shawn picks up on this and pulls you a bit closer.

“You seem tense. What’s wrong?”

“I feel like everyone is staring at us. At me. I want to go.”

“Alright no worries, I’ll trade partners and you can head to your room for a bit. I’ll come check on you after a few minutes.” Shawn releases you, bowing and thanking you for your dance before he grabs a little girl in a blue dress and asks her to dance. She’s elated and says yes. As you leave you see the girl standing on Shawn’s shoes while he holds her hands up to keep her balanced. It’s sweet and makes your heart beat fast.   
No one notices when you slip away, hurrying to your bedroom to escape the people and the noise even though you hadn’t stayed very long. You lay your hand on the door handle to your room, but instead you opt to duck into Shawn’s room. No one was around, and his bed was so much softer.

You step out of your dress, laying it over the back of his couch and kick your shoes off next to it. His bed looks so warm and you crawl in wearing just your slip and underwear. You close your eyes and let yourself relax into the warm, rich, lush smell of Shawn’s bed.

“There you are,” Shawn says and you wake up, rolling over on his bed to see him unbuttoning his shirt, the jacket discarded with your dress on the couch. “I was worried when I didn’t see you in your bedroom.”

“Yours is so comfortable, I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh I don’t,” Shawn grins, tosses his shirt aside and crawls on the bed in just his slacks. “I don’t mind finding a pretty girl in my bed.” He dances his fingers up your side, tilting your chin up a bit.

“I’m sorry I took you away from the ball. I’m just not that good at big crowds for very long.”

“We’ll have to work on that if you’re going to be my princess.”

You shove him and he lays back laughing. “You know that makes me anxious to think about.”

“I promise I’ll keep you comfortable. If you don’t want to make appearances or entertain people, I’ll do that stuff on my own. Anything that makes you happy.”

“You’re a sap, and you’ve caught too many feelings.”

Shawn rolls back to his side and pulls you against him. “Don’t act like you don’t feel the same way. We just fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces.”

“You’re a dork,” you giggle, kissing his chest. “Do you think Kat knows about us yet?”

“Nah, no way. We’ve been so discreet.”

“I bet she’ll be pissed when we tell her I’m not leaving.”

“Mmhmm. I don’t care though. I found my happiness, and it wasn’t her. She’s just going to have to deal with that. I know how much she was dying to be a princess, but that’s too bad.”

“Oh, you’re so cold,” you tease. “Don’t you know she’s a Lady?”

“Lady shmady she is a nightmare. Enough about her though, I want to talk about you.” Shawn leans in and kisses your nose. “Tell me all your secrets, I want to know how bad the future princesses has been,” he laughs and you shake your head. He was so goofy, so perfect. Everything you’ve ever wanted. You feel blessed to have gotten so lucky.

______

Two days later -two days that you spent primarily in Shawn’s room with him, not sleeping- and Kat was packed up and heading home. You, Shawn and the Queen are all waiting for the car to arrive outside the front doors. You’re closer to Shawn than Kat is but she doesn’t seem to notice as she digs through her purse in search of something she probably forgot.

“Go get your bags! The car is coming!” Kat says in annoyance, looking up at the sound of the security gate opening.

“I’m not going home.”

“What?” Kat spits and you step back toward Shawn. “Yes you are!”

“She’s not,” Shawn says, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “She’s staying here.”

“Wait a minute. You’ve been sneaking around behind my back this entire time?!”

“Shawn, what is this about?” The Queen asks as she watches the truth unfold before her eyes and Shawn pulls you closer. “I thought you needed time to make a decision.”

“I lied. I’ve made a decision,” Shawn says, giving you a hug from behind and kissing your temple. “We just clicked. I’m not making any final decisions until we’ve had time to explore our relationship more, but I’d like to do that without Lady Kat here when I have no interest in her.”

“She’s not even noble. How could you choose her over me! I-I don’t even understand what is going on right now!” Kat shrieks and grips her baggage for support. “This must be a joke!”

The car for Kat pulls around the circular courtyard and parks in front of her. You step back impossibly closer to Shawn as Kat takes a step towards you.

“You’re sure, Shawn?” The Queen asks worriedly, eyeing Kat who is standing there in a shocked and angry silence. “This is what you want to do?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I wish you a great life Lady Kat, I know you’ll find the right person one day. I wish you happiness.”

“No, no, I was supposed to be the princess,” Kat babbles, tugging her duffle bag from the driver. “I was supposed to be Queen!”

The Queen takes a step forward and clears her throat. “Lady Kat, you came here with too high of expectations. If Shawn is not interested I cannot force him to choose you. Now please, you’re causing a scene.”

“A scene?!”

“Lady Katherine Balewhite are you raising your voice at me?” The Queen asks in a clipped tone. Kat falls silent and throws her bag at the driver before getting into the back seat.

When the car drives away it’s the last time you ever see Kat again. For that, you are thankful. Another year with her and you’re sure you would have ended up seeing a professional about your sanity. As the car disappears over the bridge you can feel a weight rise off your shoulders and soar into the morning sun.

Shawn knows. He can see it, the way you stand a little straighter and smile a little softer. He can really see you for the first time and it must overcome him because suddenly he cups your cheeks and kisses you softly. Pouring all the love and affection that you’ve missed out on for years into that first kiss in front of his mother. In front of the world. You wrap your arms around him and smile into the kiss, the relief of no longer having to hide, bubbling up and turning into a giggle. With Shawn you are happy, and in the end that’s all that ever mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos, comments and more! 
> 
> Find me also at softboyshawn on Tumblr and adubs91593 on Wattpad


End file.
